


The call

by Irishshift



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Insperational death speech, Inspired by Music, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishshift/pseuds/Irishshift
Summary: I was listening to the song The Call and it got me thinking, and we'll this was the result.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaWritesPoorly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/gifts).



> Beware tears at work ahead

Thunder roared through the heavens as a torrential downpour rained down soaking the city of Paris, as though the very world itself mourned with the residents of the city at the passing of their greatest champion.

* * *

30 minutes ago

As the sky over head darkens, Parisians across all of Paris look to the closest screen to them in shock as the face of a battered, and bleeding ladybug suddenly appears on the screen, surrounded by her partners all of which were injured in one form or another, and all of which had tears running down they're cheeks.

" citizens of Paris, I once promised you 3 years ago vet I would always be there to protect you and to meet Hawk moths attacks" Ladybug says though it's obvious to all that she's having to struggle to speak. "I wanted to be the one to tell you that, as of today my partners and I have kept that promise hawkmoth is been defeated and is in custody"

At this crys of joy echo across Paris, though the more observant in the crowd notice that ladybug sounded somehow weaket, her voice fainter, more breathy.

" I'm sad to say that though Hawkmoth and Mayura have been defeated, and Paris healed of the damage from the final battle fixed with my cure, it wasn't without its costs".

In a blindingly pink flash of light Ladybug was replaced with the heavilybattered and bloody face of Marinette dupain-cheng.

" this isn't how I wanted my identity to be revealed, but in the last fight with Hawkmoth and Mayura I took too much damage, the miraculous cure didn't work not for me, not this time." Marinette said with a small pained smile. " My Kwami Tikki tells me that I'm dying, but there isn't anything she can do to stop it. So I wanted to take this chance to say thank you, thank you for letting me be your ladybug!"

" during that first fight with Stone Heart I promised you that ladybug would always be there to protect Paris and her people, and I stand by that promise" Marinette says weakly tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"I may not be the one behind the mask anymore after this, but I firmly believe that ladybug is an idea, she's meant to be a symbol, a beacon of hope to let you know everything is not yet lost, something that will last long after I'm gone from this world!" Marinette says hear voice rapidly fading. "So remember Paris ladybug will come back if you call her, and Maman, Papa I'm... Sorry I love....you both and please raise Emma with the same love you..showed...me.." Marinette said as the last of her voice fades the light leaving her bluebell eyes.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked you guys if you wanted to see a sequel or epilogue detailing ladybugs funeral I can't do funerals to save my life so this is what I came up with hopefully it's a bit more cheerful in the end

**75 Years later**

* * *

**BREAKI** **NG** _**NEWS** _

Hello Paris this is Marinette Nadja Chamack, 75 years ago almost to the day my grandmother Nadja Chamack, had the great if solemn honor to cover the funeral of one of the original hero's of Paris, and my namesake Marinette dupain-cheng, Better know by her alias of The Miraculous Ladybug! Who was tragically cut down in the final battle against the terrorists Gabriel agreste, more infamously known as the Hawkmoth!

Over the convening decades one by one her allies Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Ryuko, Viperion, Pegasus, and King Monkey, have passed ,their bodies reverting to the age and state that they were when they first donned their miraculous, thus revealing their identities as part of Ladybug's team which after much research revealed their aliases to have been;

Alya Lahiffe nee Cesaire alias Rena Rouge who in her lifetime grew to be one of the most prominent investigative reporters in the European Union and the lady who actually gave me my first job in the industry as an intern and maybe not so ironically reportedly Ladybugs best friend and her civilian identity, & Wife to Carapace.

Nino Lahiffe alias Carapace one half of the now-legendary band Shelters Chance and Co Pioneer of the synthetic Rock genre of music & husband to Rena Rouge.

Queen Bee known alias to Chloe Lê Chiến ne Bourgeoisie the only one of the Court of Miracles as the heroes were later come to be known as to willingly out herself, Chloe bourgeoisie would later grow to be one of paris's preeminent therapist and psychiatrist founding the miraculous Redemption therapy Program a outreach program for bullies who want to be better. She is survi ed by her son who now runs the MDTP, and her daughter who has followed in her father's athletic foot steps.

Kagami Couffaine nee Tsurugi alias Ryuko a world-renowned fencing prodigy and multi Olympic gold medalist, and mother to well known musician Natte Couffaine, & wife to Viperion.

Luka Couffaine alias Viperion second half of the legendary band Shelters Chance and co- pioneer of the synth-rock genre, he was the father of Natte Couffaine and a well known advocate for children's rights as well as the husband to Ryoku.

Max Kante Alias Pegasus, the multi-billionaire genius and husband to Alix Kante nee Kubdel alias Bunnyx, the man behind the invention of the world's first true learning AI, he was an avid gamer and to the day he died he insisted that the only person who could ever really give him a consistently true match had been Marinette dupain-cheng. He is survived by his son, and twin daughters.

Alix Kante nee Kubdel known alias Bunnyx. Not much is known about her role in the "Court of Miracles" as Paris's team of heros would later be known, but what is known is that she usually only showed up in the most dire of circumstances. It is unknown for sure why she did not use her aegis ability to travel through time save the life of Marinette dupain-cheng Alias ladybug, all that she would ever say on the matter in her will was that she had tried a dozen different times to save her friend and leader witheach one ending with most of Paris levelled at the least, and ladybug still laying deadin in the end. That it was at ladybugs direct orders to let her die to save the rest of the city and end Hawkmoths reign, and that it was the hardest order that she ever had to carry out. Outside of the mask Alix was a well known historian and author well respected in her fields of expertise, and that even into her golden years she was known to be an avid fan of skating. She is survived by her son and twin daughters.

Kim Lê Chiến alias Monkey King little is known about his private life outside of his many athletic achievements for the France Olympic teams, and his marriage to former Paris mayor's daughter and fellow hero Chloe Lê Chiến nee Bourgeoisie is known as a vet when he was younger he was known to have something of a gambling addiction, those close to him who knew him said he was always a dedicated to friend and loving husband and a dutiful father. He is survived by his son's and his daughter.

Today however it is my unfortunate duty to walk in my grandmother's shoes as I must sadly inform the Parisian public that the last hero of the Court of Miracles Chat Noir's, identity has been revealed. Ironically enough Ladybug's original partner was none other than Adrien agreste the son of Hawkmoth. In his will he revealed that he never knew his father was Hawkmoth until that fateful final battle, that if he had known he would have used his cataclysm to collapse the house upon them both so that he might have spared his lady. He is survived by his daughter Emma Tiki Lahiffe Nee Dupain-Change and his granddaughter marrinette lahiffe

He will be interred this Saturday alongside his old lady and the rest of the court of Miracles in the, Crypts de Miraculeux Héros, his body like the rest placed in a cryogenic casket that future Generations May pay their respects.

This has been Marinette Nadja Chamack signing off!

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because sometimes you just need to cry, let me know if you want to see a sequel with more details on Marinette's funeral.


End file.
